


Lost in the Snow

by CutieCassie18



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Caring, Caring boys aww, Fic, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Matsuhanaiwaoi, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Sick Character, Sick Oikawa Tooru, Sickfic, Snow, Stars, enjoy, haha - Freeform, i don't know how to tag, lol, snowstorm, the, they all love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:08:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22130800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutieCassie18/pseuds/CutieCassie18
Summary: Oikawa didn't expect this, he's lost and cold.All he wanted is to go home and go cuddle with his lovers.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro & Iwaizumi Hajime & Matsukawa Issei & Oikawa Tooru, Hanamaki Takahiro/Iwaizumi Hajime, Hanamaki Takahiro/Iwaizumi Hajime/Matsukawa Issei/Oikawa Tooru, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hanamaki Takahiro/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Matsukawa Issei/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 19
Kudos: 297





	1. Chapter 1: Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Before you read this fic, I'll warn you this is a bit angsty but no fight scene! And they are in a polyamory relationship.  
> So if you are not comfortable you can read my other fic hehe.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this fic. This was supposed to be a one-shot, but lately, I've been busy so I'll post this instead.

**Lost in the snow**

Cold, that would best describe the weather right now. It’s really cold and snowy. If only Oikawa listened to his boyfriends maybe he wouldn’t be freezing in the snow.

Oikawa walked ahead until he saw the shop he was looking for. They have run out of Milk Bread and Matsukawa was lazy to go buy it after his shift. Oikawa went inside to buy some Milk Bread and Cream Puffs because Hanamaki won’t stop texting him about it. He ordered a coffee to keep him warm and stayed there for a little while.

Oikawa’s phone vibrates. He took it out of his pocket and read the messages that were sent.

**_To: Shittykawa  
From: Iwa-chan <3 _ **

_Hey, where are you? What time will you be coming home?_

**_Sent: 10:30 pm_ **

****

Oikawa chuckled as he sipped through his warm coffee first before replying.

**_To: Iwa-chan <3  
From: Shittykawa_ **

_I’m here at the shop where we usually buy our Milk Bread and Cream Puffs. \\(*´_ _∀_ _｀_ _)/ <3  
I don’t know but I’ll text you when I’m on my way! (*^_^*) _

_By the way, it’s cold outside Iwa-chan (_ _｡_ _>_ _﹏_ _<_ _｡_ _)_

**_Sent: 10:31 pm_ **

****

**_To: Shittykawa  
From: Iwa-chan <3_ **

_Idiot, didn’t we told you to keep a scarf? Just keep yourself warm.  
Hiro also said to remind you about his Cream Puffs.  
I’m going to text you later, stay safe. _

**Sent: 10:31 pm**

Oikawa had managed to let out a shaky laugh despite the cold. “Typical Makki,”  
The former captain smiled and quickly replied before he went out.

He felt shivers on his back once he steps outside the store. He endured it for a while as he walks back home. Every step he can feel the cold clinging onto him. He checked his phone to see any messages but there were none. He returned his phone and let out a shaky sigh.

He can see his breath due to the freezing weather. As he continued walking down a narrow street, a wind blew against him violently. 

Oikawa hugged himself for heat and let out a frustrated sigh. He then continued walking, almost slipping cause of the slippery floor.

A drop of small white flakes on his nose caught his attention. He looked up to the night sky, stars and snows are present, also is the moon.

 _It’s snowing_ , Oikawa thought. He shakes his hands before walking again.

He continued to walk, store by the store he saw as he kept his hands inside his winter coat. The coat Hanamaki had given him on his birthday. He loved it since it has a bit of a galaxy-themed color.  
  


All he needs to do is cross a small bridge and walk two streets further before he can reach their shared apartment. That’s all he had to do so he can go home and cuddle with his boyfriends.

He can already imagine the warmth of their love once he goes home. He abruptly stopped as soon as he felt strong winds brush against his hair. He breathed in and exhaled slowly before continuing again.

He then noticed the change of temperature, he saw the snow fall faster and the coldness rising.

 _A snowstorm? But the news said- Achoo!_ Oikawa didn’t have the chance to finish his own thought as he felt his nose itch. He quickly covered his nose before he can sneeze.

 _I better hurry up, it’s getting dark._ Oikawa walked faster than before, but now with his hands wrapped around his body.

He finally arrived at the bridge, but he was having second thoughts as he saw a bunch of people just hanging around at the end of it. It was dark, creepy and scary. He tried to cross it sneakily, but a person from the group called out to him.

“Hey there pretty boy!” A deep voice echoed through the place. The former captain tried to ignore it and walk a little bit faster.

“You ignoring us? How rude!” Another voice had said that. But Oikawa didn’t turn his back to them as he was being called. “Don’t be shy, come here and join us” A nasty voice called.

It’s not only a group of boys but there are some girls too, well only three. He glanced at the scary group as he walked a bit faster but legs trembling. He tried to sneak a call. But the screen on his phone had turned black as he was about to press the call button.

_Its low bat-_

_What a perfect fucking timing!_

“Alright that’s it!” Oikawa startled as the man from behind shouted, “We’re being polite but you left us with no choice.” He heard a bottle shattered. Oikawa quickly glanced and saw one of them holding the broken glass, making it into a knife. He flinched as he saw others do it too. 

Oikawa guessed they were drunk, due to the bottles. But his feet started running as he saw one of them move forward.

 _Fuck this shit_ , Oikawa ran as fast as he could. Not minding the directions anymore, he doesn’t want those stupid jerks to know where he lives. He’s also not risking the lives of his lovers.

He turned to see if they’re still following him. 

_Shit, shit, shit, shit-_

He’s now in the park. He jumped over a large bush and had landed harshly on the ground. Due to his quick thinking, he quickly limped over and climbed up the tree. Thank goodness Oikawa still has the strength to climb that tree. He then held his breath. 

The setter thanked his body for not giving up yet for all the running he did. His face now a shade of pink as he shivered through the cold. Reusable bag on his arm, he rubs his hands in order to have friction so that heat will be created. 

Well, Kuroo told him to do that when it’s cold. He usually does that to Kenma since he’s lazy during the winter.

Oikawa heard rustling below him. They’re still there.

“Come on, no point for catching him, he escaped,” The leader had said, Oikawa guessed he was the leader since he demands and controls his group. Plus he’s really tall and muscular.  
  


He clutched the bag and let out a relieved sigh.

_Finally, I can go home  
  
_

He climbed down the tree, but as soon as he’s on the ground, a realization hits him like a truck.  
He ran so fast that he doesn’t even know where he’s going. He saw the park then quickly hid there, but Oikawa doesn’t know what park is this. There’s no name or some sort, just rusty old slides, a seesaw, and a swing.

_It’s probably abandoned,_

He hasn’t been to this place before, he looked around and all he can see is a road with distant houses and a lot of trees.

_What the hell. Am I lost?_

Oikawa looked around much more and muttered a curse word.

_Fuck, I’m lost._

He’s dizzy and hot, he wants to go home.

He looked around for any sign or name of this unknown street, all he saw are trees and houses.  
The lights are close so they're already sleeping.

Oikawa doesn’t want to disturb them so he just started walking, wincing a bit due to his landing earlier. He walked and walked and walked

He’s so tired. He couldn’t text his lovers where is he since his phone just died on him.  
He kept on walking until he saw various closed shops on the street, except for 7/11  
since it is open for 24 hours.

It’s a good sign meaning he’s getting close. But his feet are tired from all the running he had been through, so he sat down on a bench in front of a small café, which is closed.

_It’s probably late by now_ , Oikawa thinks as he yawns. All the shops are closed and there is no one on the streets. It’s only him.

He’s tired but he greatly appreciates the view in front of him. Even if he’s feeling sick he really likes the view.

The view of the trees swaying gently because of the wind making the snow on top of it falls little by little. The lamps on the side, so tall and high, making the view more aesthetically pleasing.

The streets are quiet, no one is disturbing them. It’s nice, calming and quiet, the way Oikawa liked it.

The stars on the back shining brightly as the moon reflect the sun’s light. Snow, now calmer than before, falls gently. 

Oikawa enjoyed watching the beautiful view in front of him. If only he could do this with his favorite people.

  
  
“Tooru!” Is he dreaming? He can hear Matsukawa’s voice. He didn’t turn his head, but he listened once more to see if he’s there.

“Tooru where are you?” Now that’s Hanamaki’s voice. He can sense he’s worried. He’s head is dizzy but tried to listen again.

“Oi Shittykawa!”

“Oikawa! Where the hell are you?”

“Tooru!”

Oikawa recognized that voice, it’s not Matsukawa, not Hanamaki either, but it’s from Iwaizumi.  
He said all of his nicknames. He must be worried then.

Oikawa now believing his ears stood up and looked for them. He saw them, walking but their backs are facing the latter.

“Iwa-chan! Mattsun! Makki!” He’s surprised his voice didn’t come out like he intended to. They couldn’t hear him, so he breathes in, and used all his strength to shout.

“HAJIME! ISSEI! HIRO!” Oikawa chuckled despite the cold. He waved as he was noticed.

He can see them running towards him before he loses his consciousness.


	2. Author's note

Hello! It's your lovely author here! 

Exams are getting in the way of writing but don't worry, I will soon update this fic!

Sorry that you guys waited long. ^^; 

Please take care and stay safe, ily all! <3

Please do read some of my other fics and stories once classes are done.  
There are fics you'll be looking forward too, so please do keep updated.

Thank you! <3


	3. Chapter 2: Finally found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait, can't believe this is taking me 4 chapters. 
> 
> I assumed too much T-T
> 
> Well I hope you enjoy this for a bit while I work on the ending!
> 
> I PROMISE YOU IT WILL BE VERY FLUFFY AHHHHH

Matsukawa turned on the television before taking a sip from his hot coffee. 

He sat down and their couch and listened to the ongoing news. “Hey guys,”

  
He turned his head to face the kitchen where Hanamaki is baking and Iwaizumi reading a book.

They all had finished dinner, Oikawa texted them earlier saying he had already eaten dinner outside and no need to wait for him since he’s going to be late. So instead, Hanamaki baked since they have run out of midnight snacks.

Matsukawa looked at the clock and back at them again.

“It’s already late and Tooru hasn’t come back home yet.”

Iwaizumi looked at the clock noticing hours have passed since Oikawa texted him.

“Maybe he’s buying something? Or just wondering the streets?” Hanamaki tried to brighten up the gloomy atmosphere but failed as Matsukawa held his phone, getting all frustrated.

“Wondering alone?” Matsukawa worriedly replied, “We trust him,” Iwaizumi tried to calm his lover. 

“He’ll be home,” Iwaizumi smiled softly,  
  
  
  
Minutes passed by before a reporter on the news startled the three.

  
  
_“Reporting live from the station, please close all your windows and keep yourselves warm. It was noted that there will be an upcoming snowstorm. Please be safe, being said, this snowstorm is much stronger than last year-“  
  
_Matsukawa went outside their terrace and saw how fast the snow is falling. He worriedly looked back at his two lovers.  
  
Iwaizumi got a worried look on his face while fear can see on Hanamaki’s face. The three of them glanced at each other before Hanamaki rushed to the door.

“I’m going out,” But before he could go out, Iwaizumi stopped him.

“Hey! Wait!” Iwaizumi stopped him but Hanamaki forced his way through

  
  
“Hiro! Calm down,” Matsukawa rushed to Hanamaki and hugged him. He pats his head and signals Iwaizumi to prepare the coats. Iwaizumi nodded and quickly get their coats.  
  


They’re outside, shivering from the cold. They walked and walked, called out his name every step.  
  
They stopped by in front of a café, which is closed but it’s good for sheltering. 

Hanamaki hugging himself, it’s too cold for him.

“Alright, let’s go.” Hanamaki walked hurriedly but was stopped by Iwaizumi.

“Hey, it’s dangerous. Let’s wait for the snow to calm down.” Iwaizumi tried to convince his boyfriend but was met with an icy stare.

“HE MAY BE FUCKING FREEZING OUT THERE!” Hanamaki huffed. He quickly bit his lip to regain his composure.

Matsukawa and Iwaizumi worriedly stared at each other, then at Hanamaki.

Hanamaki's eyes widened as regret hit him. He quickly looked away from the two and muttered a small ‘sorry’.

“I know you’re worried about him but he’s Tooru,” Matsukawa pinched his chubby cheeks and let out a small chuckle.

“Tooru is brave, don’t worry,” Now it’s Iwaizumi’s turn to pinch Hanamaki on the cheeks.

“I know… it’s just that… I…” Hanamaki gripped onto his jacket. He doesn’t want to talk about this. He was too traumatized to tell it. He was not ready.

  
  
“…You know what happened to him last time.” His voice was small. Like a child that was left all alone in this disgusting world. Hanamaki let out a shaky breath, clutching his jacket as his eyebrows were knitted.

Iwaizumi still remembers that day, where they almost lost their beloved Tooru. Hanamaki was the one there, he saw it all. He saw how Tooru got shot in front of him. He saw how Tooru moaned and groaned as he felt pain. He saw how he slowly faded onto his arms.

After that accident, Hanamaki stayed at Oikawa’s side for as long as he can remember. Their normal lives were just the same as before but more cautious of each other. 

Hanamaki fiddled his fingers, clearly nervous and is about to break down. Iwaizumi slowly reached for Hanamaki’s hands, holding them in a comforting way.

Matsukawa held the other hand, knowing how Hanamaki is one of the sensitive and nervous types of guy other than Oikawa.

After what seems to be a minute, Matsukawa spoke. “Let’s go, the snow had calmed down.”

The other two nodded and went after Matsukawa.

They kept calling for his name yet there’s no answer. Hanamaki was about to break down, good thing Matsukawa held him and his sanity. Iwaizumi thought of an idea to check the park he told them that Oikawa would go to the park if ever he’s feeling lonely or lost. He used to the park during their childhood days to stargaze.

They checked there, examining every corner of an abandoned park. He was nowhere in sight.

Matsukawa sighed. He considered after a long time to go to the police. Hanamaki quickly agreed. Iwaizumi had no choice but to agree to, he wasn’t receiving any text or call from Oikawa.

They called his name, even his stupid nickname Iwaizumi use to call him all the time, as they walked to go to the nearest police station. ‘

Hanamaki suddenly heard they’re names being called but due to his panicking state, he can’t seem to think clearly.

“HAJIME! ISSEI! HIRO!” 

They heard it; they quickly spun around to check. It's him…

it's **him**.

As Matsukawa turned around, he can sense something is wrong. Hanamaki couldn’t contain his anger and happiness as he ran towards Oikawa, the same goes for Iwaizumi but with half-hearted insults.

Matsukawa can sense something as he saw Oikawa’s body giving up. He quickly ran to catch his boyfriend.

“Tooru!” Hanamaki called out, sliding into the snow to Iwaizumi’s side. He quickly checked his temperature. He hissed as his hand touches the setter’s forehead.

Hanamaki was so frustrated and worried. “Should we take him to the hospital?”

“Let’s take him home first. If this keeps going, we’re taking him to the hospital.” Matsukawa used his height to take advantage of Oikawa. As he gave him a piggyback ride, Iwaizumi took off his own coat to put it on Oikawa.

Hanamaki sighed and took some of Oikawa’s things, like the reusable bag. He peeked inside, he exhaled a guilty breath as he looks at the food.

Pang of arrows keep hitting him, straight to his hear. Guilt taking over him. Hanamaki clutched the reusable bag tighter as visible tears started to flow on his cheeks.

He roughly wiped his tears as he followed the other two.

"I'm sorry Tooru..." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys enjoyed that T-T
> 
> So sorry for the long wait huhu
> 
> I will work hard on the ending, so please enjoy this for a little while!


	4. Chapter 3: Rest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY, IT'S DONE AHHH SORRY IF IT TOOK TOO LONG BUT ENJOY!!! :D

Oikawa woke up, feeling a bit dizzy. He looked around with eyesight still a bit blurry.

He can see a small Godzilla-lamp beside him. Glow-in-the-dark stars on the ceiling. A cute plant hanging around beside the window, it’s still alive, someone must have taken good care of it. As he was looking around, adjusting to the brightness, he then realized he was hugging a cream puff-shaped pillow.

Now fully awake, he sighed in relief.

He’s back home.

He tried to stand up but failed to do so as a hand gently pushed him down.

“You still have a fever, take it easy.” Oikawa recognized that voice.

“Iwa-chan”

Iwaizumi damped a cold towel on Oikawa’s forehead. The latter examining his boyfriend’s face, noticing his knitted eyebrows and a small frown. Despite the rough features, Oikawa feels the concern and worry behind his actions. His hands are gentle as he caresses Oikawa’s face.

“Where are Makki and Mattsun?” He asked. Iwaizumi’s features now softer as a small smile traced his face.

“They went to buy some medicines, they’ll be back.” Iwaizumi’s hands are now caressing Oikawa’s soft hair. Back and forth they go as he feels the soft texture on his palms.

Oikawa, looking at Iwaizumi’s eyes, he can still feel the concern seeping through “Iwa-… Hajime”

“Hm?”

“Sorry…”

Iwaizumi sighed, his lips formed a small upward curve as he glances at Oikawa. The latter couldn’t look at his eyes, nervous perhaps. His hands now on Oikawa’s cheeks, lifting it a bit so he could see the small pout on his face, eyes now a bit teary. 

“Don’t apologize, it’s our fault too. But please next time don’t just disappear for a long time without telling us. You know how ‘Hiro could be sometimes right?” Iwaizumi explained. Oikawa could only nod.

“We may be overreacting but the situation yesterday is a bit dangerous. A snowstorm, knowing full well you couldn’t handle the cold. It’s also evening. It’s very dangerous outside as some people might take advantage of you.” He continued. He squished Oikawa’s cheeks and let out a murmured laugh.

“We’re just worried, okay? After that last incident, we became so… cautious and careful.” Oikawa could hear his voice tremble. His fingers reaching up to Iwaizumi’s cheeks, the latter holding it as he gave a small squeeze.

No words were exchanged as they knew already.  
  


After some moments, Iwaizumi scold him to charge his phone next time, in case of emergencies.  
Oikawa, now feeling a bit better, laughed, and promised to charge or rather bring the charger next time.

  
“We’re home!” Two familiar voices were heard.

“You go talk to them while I’ll cook.” Iwaizumi pecked a kiss on his forehead and left the room.

“Yo, Tooru sweetheart~” Oikawa knows the voice fully well, he smirked as he saw him by the door.

“Issei~” Matsukawa gently dropped the bag he was holding beside the bed. He went to Oikawa’s side and gave him a big hug.

Oikawa returned it with a contented smile on his face.

“Go easy on him, he still has a fever.” Another voice made Oikawa smiled.

“TAKAHIROOOOO~” He wailed like a small boy, reaching his arms out to Hanamaki. Matsukawa let go as he made way for the latter to move. Hanamaki accepted the invitation and wrapped his arms around their boyfriend.

“Oikawa sure turns into a clingy boy when he’s sick.” Matsukawa laughed. Iwaizumi’s by the door, genuinely smiling by the scene he’s experiencing.

“Mean Iwa-chan!” Laughter came out of Oikawa’s mouth instead of a pout.

“I’ll need Hanamaki for a while, go talk to Matsukawa.” Iwaizumi smirked to tease Matsukawa, knowing full well among them Matsukawa and Oikawa can’t cook.

Matsukawa pouted, “Hey! I’m still learning, you Godzilla.” Hanamaki smirked as Oikawa let out a mischievous laugh. He then followed Iwaizumi outside their room.

Now he’s left with Matsukawa. He glanced to see him. He’s now sitting beside Oikawa. He caressed his left cheek as he looks at Oikawa with a loving smile.

“Tooru, I love you but sometimes you’re an idiot,” Matsukawa exhaled a sigh, chuckling as he now caressing his boyfriend’s hair.

“Wah, mean Mattsun” Oikawa held the hand above him and brought it closer to his face.

He hid his face with Matsukawa’s hands. “I’m sorry…”

Oikawa’s surprised as his lips meet with Matsukawa for a second. Now full attention on him, Matsukawa smiled.

“We’re sorry too. Among all of us you know I’m the most protective one. I’m very overprotective when something happens to my boyfriends.” He kissed Oikawa’s hands, making the latter blushed.  
  


“I’m so glad… we’re so glad you are safe, here in our apartment just resting on our bed.” He then looked at Oikawa’s eyes, his expression now different from before. He smiled at him.  
  


“As long as we’re all together, we’ll be fine. We can get through this. It’s not complete if one of us is missing right? We’re just worried Tooru.” He gave another kiss but on the forehead this time.  
  


“We lost you once, we’re not losing you again,” He gave Oikawa another hugged, but know filled with emotions. He tightens it as Oikawa returned the gesture.  
  


“Be careful next time you idiot, also charge your phone and avoid going out at nights, you may never know what will happen to you,” After the hug, Matsukawa scolded him continuously.  
  


Oikawa listened. He won’t say this out loud but he loves Matsukawa’s voice. It’s really calming.  
That’s why Oikawa didn’t mind the scolding; he continued to listen as he hanged on the words. He took note to be careful next time so his boyfriends would stop stressing and worrying over him.  
  


“By the way, there’s Milk Bread on the fridge, you can only eat it AFTER dinner.” Matsukawa, finally done with the scolding, gave Oikawa a quick peck on his soft lips.

“Mind if I take your place for a minute?” A voice is heard. Oikawa looked at the door to see Hanamaki smiling at them.

“Sure babe. Is Iwa tired of your cooking?” Oh, how Matsukawa loves to tease Hanamaki. They started bickering. Oikawa watched the scene unfold with a mischievous grin on his face.

“Tooru,” He got his attention quickly, he watched as Matsukawa winked at the both of them. Hanamaki stuck out his tongue playfully at him before looking at his sick boyfriend and giving him a soft pat on the head.

“Alright, what’s up with you guys and my hair?” Oikawa couldn’t help but laugh as he curiously glanced at the other.

Hanamaki smirked, _teasing him a while would be fun_. “We miss the hair, but not the face,”

“ALRIGHT, YOU GUYS ARE MEAN- I’m the sick one here, right?!” Oikawa dramatically posed, but a smile is evident on his face. He knows his boyfriends and their antics. No need for explanation, he loves them all dearly.  
  


Laughter bursts out in the room but later died as Hanamaki hugged Oikawa out of the blue.

“Makk… Hiro-“

“Let me talk first.”

Hanamaki looked at Oikawa, his Tooru, with loving eyes. Like the day they first got together. Love never dies for them, huh?

“I’m sorry. Now before you say a word, I know it’s not our fault, but technically is? But also it is? It’s not your fault too. No ones to blame, maybe the weather?? I don’t know if I’m making sense?” Nervous laughter could be heard. Hanamaki could feel his attack coming in. Oh not now, not where he wasn’t the one to be taken care for. It was Oikawa, his boyfriend. Who was lost outside in a snowstorm for hours!

_Hours!_

Oikawa took Hanamaki’s hand and placed it on his chest, where the heart is located.

No words were said, he understood what that meant.

_I’m here_

Hanamaki sobbed, tears continuously dripping down on his cheeks. He hugged Oikawa tighter, afraid he’ll lose him again.  
But the way Oikawa’s hands caress his back, whispering sweet things and promising to be careful again.

Hanamaki just knew he’s safe, Oikawa Tooru is safe. 

He calmed down, looked at Oikawa’s eyes, and smiled. The way Oikawa looked at him in return made the guilt go away.

The way Oikawa said those three sweet words made his trauma go. It made his fear and nervousness to go away. It made him at peace.  
  


“I love you,”

“I know. I love you too.”

Hanamaki tearfully smiled and then chuckled as he ruffled Oikawa’s hair. He’s just glad his idiotic boyfriend is safe now. The weight on his shoulders lifted just as Oikawa lifted his chin up, kissing him on the lips.

Just a quick peck is fine by Hanamaki. He’s satisfied with that.  
  


“Sorry in advance if I got you sick.” Oikawa did his iconic pose; hands behind his hair, sticking out his tongue playfully, giggling like a little evil girl.  
  


“Bastard,” Hanamaki squished the setter’s cheeks, playing with them a bit.  
  


“That hurts! Hey! What do you think you’re doin- hEY HAHA THAT TICKLES STOPPPPPPPPPPP-“From squishing his cheeks to tickling him mercilessly, Hanamaki enjoyed every bit of it. He also enjoyed the fact Oikawa screamed from the top of his lungs. They calmed down, Hanamaki making a mental note that Oikawa is still sick and he needs to rest.  
  


“I’ll be joining the others for a while. You rest for a while.” He gave Oikawa a small peck on the forehead. The latter smiled warmly, nodding as he yawned; clearly tired from all the interaction he had with his chaotic boyfriends.  
  


Now that Hanamaki is gone. Oikawa let out an exhausted smile. He’s tired; it’s been a long day.  
All the things he went through, he’ll admit it, it’s been an adventure.

He laughed at himself. He was lost but was found again.

As long as they’re together, no matter who got lost, they’ll always look for each other. That’s how much they love each other.

He gently closed his eyes, tired from the adventure he had experienced. Oikawa muttered a small chuckle, another exciting yet terrifying story to tell in the future. That would be cool.

He trusted them deeply and that will continue until forever ends. He smiled before relaxing his face as he fell in a calming slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm fighting writer's block oof- T-T  
> I'm sorry if you're not satisfied as to the ending, I suddenly lost motivation midway. But I hope you guys continue to support my stories haha. Stay safe out there and take care! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this journey! Take care~


End file.
